Individuals engage in numerous activities where the measuring of angles of two adjacent pieces of material is necessary. Professional contractors and those involved in construction tasks such as applying decorative molding to a house or building the trusses to create a roof support structure often have to join to pieces of suitable material together to form a desired angle.
Individuals must determine the angle needed or measure an existing angle and then calculate the appropriate miter cut needed to create the desired angle. For example, if a desired angle of one hundred and thirty-five degrees is necessary, an individual will need to calculate the inside miter cut necessary whereby upon engagement of the desired material that the outside angle is one hundred and thirty-five degrees. This is usually accomplished by attempting to measure the inside angle as that will be the miter cut needed. A miter cut is typically performed by a miter saw or other suitable device and ranges from zero to ninety degrees.
One problem that currently exists is that while there are many devices and methods available for determining the degree of a certain angle, these methods and devices do not identify without calculation the necessary corresponding miter cut needed to create the measured angle. Users must often engage in calculations to determine the angle required for the miter cut, a task that can often be time consuming for those who do not regularly engage in this type of activity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can measure the degree of an angle of two adjacent objects and simultaneously identify the degree of the miter cut needed to create the measured angle. Furthermore, the device should be adjustable to measure angles between but not limited to zero and one hundred and eighty degrees.